5 Zombie Killers and a Team of 20
by Silverty
Summary: *Takes places post-Moon Easter-egg* After both Richtofen and Samantha were rejected out of the MPD, the group teleport to Dorado, where they are captured by Overwatch and Talon works with Overwatch. UPDATE: This fanfic is now a year old! Wow, time goes by... / 12/30 Favourites for 5ZM&T20 Side Stories and Cuts. Hey, Y'all (trying to be American)! Chapter 5 coming! When? idk...
1. Crew Codenames and Weapons

So... Welcome to Silverty! This is where I will being doing my crossovers, as I lost the password for silverty2. So as I mention I will be doing crossovers on here, one being the crossover known as 5 Zombie Killers and a Team of 20.

This isn't Really a chapter but it will tell you about what is happening. Everybody has their favorite normal weapon and then their favored wonder weapon, then the weapon they use when their ultimate is activated in brackets () - these things for you 8 year old who hate school.

Dempsey has: M16 & Thundergun (Staff of Wind) Also his Hero Name would be: Marine 115(or just Marine)

Nikolai has: PPSh-41 & Scavenger (Staff of Lighting)Also his Hero Name would be: Soviet 115(or just Soviet/or Vodka Guy)

Takeo has: Type 100 & Wave Gun/Zap Guns (Staff of Fire)Also his Hero Name would be: Samurai 115 (or just Samurai)

Richtofen has: MP40 & Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Staff of Ice)Also his Hero Name would be: Doc 115(or just Doc)

And Samantha has: MP5k and Ray Gun (Ray Gun Mk.2)Also her Hero Name would be: Girl 115(or just Girl)

"Dempsey, I had the most fucking disturbing dream. We were going over what fucking weapons we're going to have. And our shitty hero name. Wait... It's real? Ah fuck you. And you writer. But wait... Do you have vodka?" Then Nikolai left the room when Silverty told him no. Dempsey seems to be killing zombies. Fuck you Dempsey. Fuck you.


	2. The MPD Screwed Us Over

**Hey, bois. Silverty here. First Chapter which will set the setting for ya. PINGAS. When you see PINGAS, it means that I don't own the rights to the characters and etc. I just own the plot. Also, this chapter and chapter 2 were updated to be more formal and less rushed. Looking back at this, the grammar is as good as a girl after 16 rounds of Tacos and Burritos then going to the toilet. The aftermath is what this chapter really was. If we can reach 30 Favourites, then I will release 5ZK &T20 Side Stories and Cuts. As of now, we currently have 7 Favourites. 23 more to go, I guess. Let's get on with the story!**

On the moon was a lunar facility known as Griffin Station. And in there were 5 figures, somehow armed with weapons. The reason they had weapons? Turns out the space base filled with undead flesh addicts, other words known as zombies. These fucking undead sacks of maggots wanted to feast upon the living. And surprise surprise! The people armed with weapons killed these zombies to survive, but also it's a form of entertainment for them. But it can get boring at times, but aren't we straying from the topic?

Let me introduce you to the five. The American guy's called Tank Dempsey. American, a Marine, kills zombies for fun and annoys a certain German. Speaking of certain German, well there's two, his name is Dr Edward Richtofen. Former Nazi, Fascist, Scientist and stuff like that. The Russian is known as Nikolai Belinski. Drunk, vodka, and well... He's drunk as fuck. The Jap's called Takeo Masaki. Runs on honour and... well He's Takeo. And the last person was small, German like Edward and the former zombie controller. Samantha Maxis. Former bitch and now she's currently a teammate and is kicking ass.

So what happened you ask? Let's say that the MPD rejected both Edward and Samantha and now the zombies were on their own. Basically fucked. The incident happened when Richtofen had got the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone and tried to switch souls with Samantha. Turns out the MPD took the two objects, forced Sam out and closed up. Before it did that it shot a blue beam up into the milky way, first destroying the teleporter through its path. The zombies have been coming out unrelentingly, the group constantly buying weapons and moving every second just to live, not to mention, clutching zombies every two minutes.

Turns out the MPD took the two objects, forced Sam out and closed up. Before it did that it shot a blue beam up into the milky way, first destroying the teleporter through its path. The zombies have been coming out unrelentingly, the group constantly buying weapons and moving every second just to live, not to mention, clutching zombies every two minutes.

The group protected Richtofen as he was fixing the near broken teleporter, Nikolai calling out then throwing out his second Gersch device, the first one used back at Area 51 to teleport the plates on the shelf out of reach onto the teleporter by knocking them down using grenades. Enough about Easter egg shit, let's get on with the story.

While 4 zombie-slayers were busy protecting Richtofen with their weakening weaponry, Richtofen shouted: "I only need to put zhe black cable into zhe right outlet und Ve can get out of here, mein friends!". Turns out Richtofen couldn't focus due to the loud gunfire and accidentally put the cable into the wrong outlet. After a few beeps and Whirrs from the device, he then told the 4 zombie-slayers over the gunfire that the machine is ready. They backed up while shooting to make sure the zombies don't get them while teleporting.

"Ey doc! Activate that shit, NOW!". Dempsey shouted over the gunfire. Richtofen cackled madly as the machine activated, saying to the zombies "Gut-bye mein Lieblings!".

Everything for the five zombie-slayers went dark after that.


	3. The Infested Future

**HOLY CRAP! 728 Views? Thanks, guys. Really. Yes. I'm really sorry, I did upload the chapter, it did show that there were 3 chapters but... yeah. I hope this chapter was actually there. Fucking FF. Also please leave a review if you like this story, and give me ideas on what to do next chapter. This chapter is when the Zombie Crew get captured and introduced to Overwatch which had merged with Talon. And then our Zombie Annihilating Crew kills a bunch of zombies like the utter badasses they are and they also find out their ultimates!** **Enjoy. PINGAS. And oh, one more thing! This is how people talk now - Character: Bla blah blah blah blah. I'm also sorry I'm freaking lazy. I have these exams and stuff coming up, so I really can't assure you when next chapter comes up, but I won't let this die! Also, I can write about this game as I have it now (as of February 2017) and so... I can actually write about this, and not fuck this up, yeah! Let's get on with this! Thank fuck for Grammarly! - Updated to make sense, etc. as of 01/06/2017 (I'm British for your information.)**

 **Also when Takeo says something that has an 'L' in it, it will be replaced with 'R' except for 'Angel' to fit his Japanese accent.**

* * *

Dorado was one of the very few safe areas the world had left after... the _**Incident.**_ This **incident** affected countries **horribly,** that people had to evacuate. This incident troubled and caused grief for many families and friends after they had seen what the **incident** made their past loved ones to become all over the world. This bad, bad **incident** caused countries like United Kingdom, Japan, most of the Asian countries, the bottom half of Africa and most of Russia had this **incident** affect them. Zombies. A lot of this heartless, woeful beasts walk the land. These horrible monsters ruined lives for everyone in the world as they had one thing implemented into their minds. Find, kill, eat, repeat.

Lena was no stranger to the strangest of all things. Heck, she's a stranger herself! She wears a big clunky device known as **Chronical Accelerator.** This 'thing' works like an anchor to make sure Lena does not get stuck in 'Time Limbo'. But these creatures are a lot much stranger. People in the Middle East were affected by this weird, rare disease known as Virus 9-35 and Strain 1-15. The obvious symptoms are of what of follows - greying skin, glowing emerald eyes, claws forming on hands (and sometimes feet too) rotting flesh. And in rarer cases, sharpening teeth, loss of eyes/eyesight, over-enhanced strength, impervious to damage, etc. It didn't help that most of her team and the Talon trio left them to go find more supplies. Yeah, they and Talon worked together to make things like this... World War Z easier for them.

These monsters... come in 6 petrifying types. Type 1's are walking and are the easiest zombie to kill. No big deal about them. The team and Talon could easily gun them down. But there is more than just Type 1's. Type 2's are runners, a little stronger and a little faster. Still, no big deal. It's until you get to the 4 next types. Type 3's are what Mercy labelled as ' _Verrückte Sprinterns_ ' or as everyone else likes to call them, Crazy Runners. They are fast moving zombies which can be hard to deal with when there is a group with them. Type 4's are _rarer_ zombies, like the crawling ones, dogs on fire, etc. Type 5's are ones that are a bitch to take down. But easy when a group of survivors is shooting at them. Usually, Type 6's are those 'special' zombies that can deafen your ears, blow up in nothing but Napalm, zombies in MEKA suits, zombies that seem to have really strong hits and etc. And we don't know Type 6's. We also don't want to know what Type 6's are capable of. Type 5 already bring fear into the eyes of, well **_everyone._ ** Type 6 will bring nothing but fear into the Overtalon camp the have set up here. Except for Reaper of course. Lena was deep into her thoughts until she heard thunder. Unusual.

* * *

Half the crew were free-falling while either shouting or screaming while Takeo and Samantha were stuck in a room, Takeo looking a little sick and Samantha as gleeful as ever.

Half of The Zombie Crew fell in a back alley. Richtofen went flying into a dumpster. Dempsey went flying face first into the ground and created a loud smacking noise and Richtofen, at Dempsey's expense, was there to laugh at him.

Richtofen: *hurt* Ha ha ha, Dempshey, zhats funny how you land! You land as idiotic as you ar-

Nikolai, still free-falling and shouting, came falling from the sky and landed directly on top of Richtofen, effectively knocking the both of them out. Takeo and Samantha came out of a door and Takeo threw up the contents of his stomach while Sam was looking at him in disgust. Once he was done being sick, he wiped the remaining bile away on his arm (a little dishonourable if you ask me) and help Dempsey to get up.

Dempsey: *hurt* Hah! Karma, sauerkraut! Anyways, thanks, Tak-

A bunch of guns and wonder weapons seemed to have just been spat out from the sky and landing on the Japanese's and the American's heads, also knocking Takeo and Dempsey out, leaving Samantha the only one conscious. She was obviously disappointed as these were the 'men' who (some unknowingly) wanted to take her place in the MPD.

Samantha: *deadpanned* Ich bin von Idioten umzingelt.

* * *

The loud noise of clanking, banging and a bit of speech, a scout team (which consists of Soldier: 76, Mercy and Tracer) was sent out to inspect the causes of the sounds. The three were greeted by a little girl waving at them, two unconscious men laying on the ground with outdated weaponry and two more men out cold inside a dumpster. The men were dressed in some kind of WWII fashion.

Samantha: Hallo!

Mercy: Vhat on earth vent on here?!

Samantha: Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist.

Mercy: Wie bist du denn hierher gekommen?

Samantha: Ich weiß nicht, hübsche Frau. Frage Eddie Der Mann trägt einen Nazi-Anzug.

Mercy blushed to this small comment. During that moment, Richtofen rolled out of the dumpster and landed on his side onto the concrete floor. He stirred groggily.

Samantha: Er scheint jetzt aufzuwachen~

Soldier: 76 walked up to the older man, picked him up and threatened the Nazi doctor (not that would affect Richtofen in any way).

Soldier: 76: You, that little girl,

He points to Samantha who just looks at him as if she has no idea of what going on, never mind her having knowledge of what's going to happen.

Soldier: 76: You and your friends will be coming with us.

Samantha: But... but bu-

Soldier: 76: No buts girl!

Samantha giggled obviously due to her being a child (which also adds up to her immaturity) but, Soldier: 76 chooses to ignore her reaction to his comment.

Soldier: 76: *sighs* Just come with us.

On the way, Mercy and Tracer both grabbed the weapons, for inspection.

* * *

The Zombie group have been captured and held for questioning. When the group got up (except Sam due to her already being up) Richtofen was the angriest person on earth. His face was filled with nothing but anger, obviously due to him being tied up (didn't care for his team at all) and the other being taken for interrogation.

Soldier: 76: So... what's your name?

Dempsey: Corporal Tank Dempsey. I'm a Marine for your information.

Soldier: 76: So... do you know what's going on?

Dempsey: I'm just as clueless as you are uhh...

Soldier: 76: My name's Soldier: 76. Do not forget that.

Dempsey: Soldier: 76. Got it. If you are looking for answers, ask someone else. Maybe Dicktofen.

Soldier: 76: *Confused* Who?

Dempsey: *sighs* Richtofen.

Soldier: 76: Got it.

* * *

Soldier: 76: *confused manner* So I heard you fought on the Eastern Front during... World War 2 against Nazis. Do you know how you got here at all or...

Nikolai: *a little tipsy* Eh... not really. Do you have any vodka though?

Soldier: 76 *getting agitated*: No. Now can I please explain? Thank you. So you fought against Nazi's during World War 2. You then somehow, teleported with your group. Explain.

Nikolai *as drunk as ever*: Ehh... *thinks* I don't know how to.

Soldier: 76: *eye twitching* I said...

Soldier: 76 grabs Nikolai in a threatening way in an attempt to get information from him.

Soldier: 76: *angrily* Do. You. Know. How You. Got. Here.

Nikolai: *still a little tipsy* I said not really. Jesus. Ask Takeo or something, I'm drunk.

Soldier: 76: *sighs* Just sit over there while we-

Nikolai: Yeah, yeah. Have fun interrogating Takeo.

Nikolai takes his seat on the chair and takes his vodka.

Nikolai: Nikolai hates interrogations! *sigh* I'll just have a drin-

Before he could start to down the alcohol-infused drink, a pink-haired woman went to sit right next to Nikolai.

Unknown (to Nikolai) Pink-haired lady: My friend. Can I have your vodka? I haven't had some in a while. *grabs Nikolai's bottle*

Nikolai *grabs the bottle back*: No! My vodka! Mine! MY OWN!

The two Russians started fighting over the vodka bottle while Soldier: 76 facepalmed.

* * *

Nikolai's gruff voice echoed around the base, waking up and started Richtofen and Takeo, and in a matter of milliseconds, the two men sprung up and got into an offensive position, ready to attack. Richtofen and Takeo (but mainly Richtofen) looked around the area to see they were in some kind of hospital like area with not one person in the area, but a lot of blood. Richtofen, who was angry despite being dragged to the campsite against his will and also being knocked out, listened to what assumed Nikolai would be.

Richtofen: *shouting* Nikolai!? My drunk Soviet! Do you need zhe doctor's help!? Okay!

Richtofen ran in said direction.

Takeo: *sweatdropped, deadpanned* I am physicarry and mentarry surrounded by the dishonourabre and the idiotic.

The Japanese man felt a blade on his neck and a metallic hand on his back. Takeo growled at the man. He looked like a Knight, green lights in a formation of a line. The metallic man pushed him slightly. Probably urging him to move forward.

Mysterious Voice: *synthesised voice* Start moving forward.

Takeo complied with the man's order and began to move where he was forced to move, growling at the metallic man.

* * *

Richtofen arrived joyfully in the main room to see Dempsey sitting down on a chair, Nikolai trying to get his (?) vodka off a pink-haired muscular girl who seems to be drinking it, Takeo, who now has arrived is being held at knife-point by a metallic knight-looking person with a glowing green-slit for what seemed to be his eye (?) and a man with some kind of mask with a glowing red slit on his face, and Sam sitting on a seat next to Dempsey, gleeful as ever. The former Nazi was confused for once in his life. Then the Nazi thought of an idea! He took a bottle of vodka from his patch and gave it to Nikolai, who then thanked him, he said 'fuck you' to Dempsey, who said the phrase back to Richtofen, ignored Samantha and did nothing to assist Takeo.

Takeo *still held at knife point*: Agh! I wourd rike assistance!

The metallic man tightened his grip on Takeo, getting a scowl in return.

Dempsey: Okay... what the fuck is going on here?

Richtofen: To be honest with you, Dempshey. I really do not know vhat's happening zhis time.

Dempsey went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Richtofen.

Richtofen: Ja, ja. I am almighty Richtofen, I should know vhat is going on as of now, but seriously Dempshey. I am fucking confused.

Nikolai *almost downing his drink*: I don't care where we are, as long there is vodka and friends, Nikolai is happy.

Soldier: 76: *annoyed* Is vodka the _only_ thing you think about Nikolai?

The zombie-killing crew all replied with "yeah's" and "pretty much's".

Soldier: 76: *not surprised* Wow.

Richtofen: Vell, let's get started on introductions. Mein name is Doctor Edvard Richtofen. Mein Japanese freund's name is Takeo (pointing at the Japanese samurai held by knife-point). Zhe dummkopf American is called Dempsey *Fuck you, doc!*, zhe Russian you know is Nikolai and zhe girl is Sam. Vhat's yours?

Soldier: 76: They call me Soldier: 76, and I expect you to answer me or talk to me with that name.

Richtofen: Ehh... ok zhen.

A loud siren was sounded in the base. Without hesitation, Soldier: 76, the pink-haired muscular lady and the mechanical man (who let go off Takeo for the time being) desperately ran away from the main room to what could lead to the outside.

Richtofen: Wait, err... Come back!

Richtofen caught an angelic-looking woman running, grabbed her, pushed her to the wall and threatened her.

Richtofen: *questioning* Vhere did you get zhe guns?

Mercy *desperately: Let go of mich!

Richtofen: Vhere. Did. You. Get. Zhe. Guns?

Mercy: *really worried and very desperately* Over in zhat room, just leave mich!

Mercy pushed past Richtofen and in a few seconds, the group nodded their heads and made their way to the armoury, where found their desired weaponry. The Zombie-killing crew then followed where the angelic-looking woman was heading to.

* * *

Tracer was blinking all over the place, shooting hoards of the undead with Winston to her assistance, while Soldier: 76, Mercy and Genji (the mysterious mechanical man) all turned up at their "front lines" to see an immense hoard of Type 1's and Type 2's and some Type 3's. The trio ran to assist with the situation and began shooting with Mercy healing her team and/or damage boosting them.

Soldier: 76: Where's Zarya?

Tracer: She's dealing with the undead from the back. *notices the massive horde of zombies* Soldier, look out, behind you!

Soldier: 76: Don't worry, we will keep this campsite! Tactical Visor activated! I've got you in my sights!

Soldier: 76 aimed for the incoming undead's heads as Mercy flew towards him to damage boost and altogether, maximised the use of Tactical Visor.

Tracer *running to a group of zombies*: Bombs away!

She pulled out a combination of a C4 and a grenade and blew up more of the Zombie army.

After a while, the group of five used their ults and were still struggling to fend off the zombies and were looking really worried they would have to abandon their camp. Well, they worried about that until something strange happened. A lighting bolt came from nowhere and hit the zombie. And then link on to another zombie, and another one, then another one! It kept linking and dropped dead a lot of the hoard they were struggling to kill. They turned back to see the group they recently captured in some WWII/Cold War weapons and some strange weapons that look like toys. The five looked to Richtofen. He was (it looks like?) reloading the weapon he has. After a few seconds of silence with the sounds of buzzing from the weapon and occasional growls, the weapon in the Nazi's hand whirred, showing it was ready to use.

Richtofen: Nyahahaha! Ze wunderwaffe! I have missed you so much! Nyahahahahah!

Mercy: *to her group* So, zhat's vat zhat thing vas?

Richtofen *to Mercy* Ja, Engel! Zhis thing vas built by mich, tested by mich, **perfected** by mich! Nyahahahah!

Dempsey ran into the horde with a bigger weapon than Richtofen's into the horde, and Mercy screamed at him, while the rest of her team was traumatised.

Mercy: *to Dempsey* Do not run into zhe-

Richtofen: *his hand on Mercy's shoulder to reassure her* Don't vorry! Ze dummkopf has got zhis in zhe bag!

Mercy: *confused* Vhat do you mea-

Mercy felt her jaws drop when she saw Dempsey shoot his weapon, blowing back a lot of zombies to their graves.

Dempsey: *shouting* Oorah, Thundergun! Oorah!

Richtofen: *shouting to Dempsey* Shut the fuck up, American!

Dempsey: *shouting back* Fuck you too, Dicktofen!

Takeo, Samantha and Nikolai ran to assault the undead, but Takeo stopped at Richtofen and Mercy to tell Richtofen something.

Takeo: Doctor! Maybe you should kirr the zombies so the American, the German girr and the Russian doesn't spirr arr the blood before you do.

Richtofen: *realising Takeo is right* Oh schiesse. You're right Takeo. *now shouting* Come for me, mein pretty vones!

Mercy deadpanned when she looked at the former Nazi run off to kill zombies. Takeo was going to follow him until...

Mercy: *to Takeo* Vait. *She got the Japanese samurai's attention* Do you 5 just kill these for fun?!

Takeo: Well... *thinks about it* Pretty much yes, angel rady.

Mercy: Oh. By the way, just call me Mercy. Tell your... "friends" about it as well.

Takeo nodded before going to go join his team of zombie killers. Mercy couldn't help but have a facination with the former Nazi. Was it his behaviour, or his sarcastic tone? Or was it his breath or was it his-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Soldier: 76 put his hand on her shoulder. Again, it was for reassurance that the 4 men and on the little girl, that in a short space of time has made an another space in her heart.

* * *

The zombie-killing crew was doing what they did best. Kill zombies, and what did they do when they ran out? Find and kill more zombies. Takeo was shooting off heads with Type 100, Dempsey as well with his M16, Nikolai was taking out structures that had Zombies spawning in with his Scavenger, then after he does that, he switches to his PPSh, Richtofen was electrocuting the undead masses and Samantha was having fun seeing Zombie limbs fall off while killing them with her MP5k and all of them were having fun do it. It's like a sport to them, kill the most zombies and/or blood spilt.

Richtofen: *slicing a zombie's head off with his knife* Zhe blood! Zhe beautiful blood!

Nikolai: *after being slapped once by a zombie then shooting its head off* Didn't I say, hands **off** zombie!

Dempsey: *after shooting blowing some zombies away with his Thundergun* Oorah, zombies! You lose!

Takeo: *while slicing zombies up with his Katana* Death before dishonour!

Samantha: *switches MP5k for her Ray Gun* Die, schweinehund!

The group killed more until they feel a weird feeling inside them. Like their bodies are telling them to unlock something. When Dempsey said, "I'll blow you freak bags away!" His weapons disappeared and this weird staff came out of nowhere, surprising the group. The staff had a golden base, with a yellow crystal at the tip.

Richtofen: *questioning Dempsey* Vhere did you get zhat?

Dempsey: *answering Richtofen* I don't really know, Doc. I just got it when I said 'I'll blow you freak bags away'. I kinda feel like the power we got for some reason is draining. Slowly, but surely. And I really do hate the feeling.

Richtofen touched Dempsey's staff only to see or **cold** the staff really is.

Richtofen: *taking his hand away from Dempsey's staff* Damn. Zhat's cold.

Randomly, Richtofen also had a staff in his hand. But instead of a yellow crystal at the tip, it was blue.

Richtofen: Oooh. I feel mein powers being taken from me. Nein, I do not like zhat feeling, nor vill I like it.

Dempsey: I know right, Doctor!

Takeo: Everything around us burns to the ground!

Richtofen *no-shitting Takeo while turning to him* Vell, nein scheisse Takeo. *noticing Takeo also has a staff and it has a red crystal* Vait, you too?

Nikolai: Nikolai wants cool staff too!

For some random reason, Nikolai sees thunder and lightning.

Nikolai: Lightning is scaring Nikolai! Maybe I'll go for a drin-

Nikolai had a staff and the crystal was purple, but he was angry as the sudden movement made him drop his vodka bottle, fill to the brim. While this event triggered Nikolai a lot, the men were talking about their staffs and how cool they are, Samantha, who didn't really care about the staves her teammates randomly acquired, she started to notice that her Ray Gun was starting to get a little weaker (or did she think? Guess we'll never know~)

Sam: I really wish I had an upgrade for mein Ray Gun.

Then all of a sudden, Samantha had what looked like a Ray Gun, but slimmer, longer and overall, looked better.

Samantha: *ecstatic* Ja! Zhis is vhat I vas asking for!

The crew killed, even more, zombies than before and this time, Nikolai was electrocuting the zombies, Takeo was burning them with his staff, Dempsey was still blowing them away but more than ever, Richtofen was freezing them to ice cubes and seeing them drop and shatter to a million pieces and Samantha was killing more hoards by what she dubbed: The Ray Gun Mark. 2. And eventually the crew fend of the remains of the Horde. The group was congratulating each other for the job well done and stopped when Soldier: 76 with a new person in blue armour and was armed with what seemed to be a rocket launcher to its side walked up to the group, more than impressed and said...

Unknown blue-armoured person: *feminine voice* We need to talk. Return to our camp.

* * *

 **Oooh. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but in the Reviews, maybe you should answer these questions. Who is that unknown blue-armoured lady? Why does she wanna talk? What about? BTW I am so sorry I haven't updated in months. God, I should be executed. Anywaaaays. I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter, coming soon! Yes, coming soon. As of now. Whenever you're ready. At all...**

 **I have fixed all of the problems and changed little parts to make this seemed not rushed. Sorry if you thought there was a glitch or something. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. Due for the 15 of July. Sorry. That's when Chapter 4 will most likely be released.**


	4. Looking and Finding - Part 1

**First of all. Holy fuck. 3,091 Views?! Holy kalimba. I can't thank you all so frigging much. It's just. Wow. Holy shit. You guys must really love the idea that the Original Zombie crew goes and meets up with Overwatch/Talon. Ok. Sorry. Just having a nerdgasm here. Oh. Ok. So here in this chapter, the Zombie-Killing crew find out that mystery woman is. They find out what's going on, they train, make new friends in this apocalypse. Probably see how they can help as well and fend off another attack by the flesh-sacks. Also, you might notice that I say 'centre' instead of 'center' or 'Armour' instead of 'Armor'. Well you see, I'm Scottish so, in our version of English, that's the proper way of how we say things. So don't put in the reviews telling me that I spelled a certain word wrong and so-so.**

 **Oh yeah. PM's. Here the one I got.**

 **Q - tilakil: Will Orisa and Efi appear in the story?**

 **A - Maybe, maybe not. But maybe.**

 **Also the reviews from the secondary account (the version I lost the password to).**

 **iloveTanks: Is the mystery box and the zombies going to appear in the Overwatch world?**

 **So, dude, the zombies are in the world, but the Mystery Box? Maybe in a later chapter, maybe in this chapter. Thanks, dude, but maybe it will, we'll never know. I will though. Let's just say that this will kind of tie-in with BO3. Mainly DLC4 and 5. I will give you guys and Tanks here a hint. It involves meteors. And microscopic-looking creatures. And tentacle men. And balls with symbols. In the reviews, have a guess on what these are and what's going to happen. I will start you guys off. 115. Anyways, back to the reviews!**

 **XTaco: So far, so good! I liked how this started, but the universe transplant is always tricky. Just remember questions will always be asked if you're from another universe.**

 **I remember this question and I will take this very seriously. I won't screw up those possibilities. The Original Crew and Samantha arrived at this world and obviously, they were questioned, but I felt the questions asked by S: 76 were too dismissive and didn't actually have sense in them. I actually cringe on how I kind of rushed second chapter and therefore, it will take me at least 2 months to upload a chapter, and that's if I am motivated enough to do that. And that ends this chapter's reviews. I also will re-write chapter four to add what I felt was missing and/or didn't make sense. That's what most of the PM's are. It's along the lines of: "I was overhyping this and yes, it did live up to be Chapter 2, but it was missing particular parts (like where did Zarya go) or how too cartoon-ish it was." To be honest, I want it to be a little cartoony. But serious.**

 **Anyways, not really asking for attention, but if you leave reviews on what you would like to see in the fanfic, or what you liked or hated and why, then post it. Simply, I will read them (eventually xD), put them in the Author's notes of the chapter and then answer. But anyways, thank you guys, so damn much. I really do thank you, guys.**

 **Anyways, enough of this. Here is chapter 4 (realistically (or Chapter 3 chronologically)) in this fanfic known as... 5 Zombie Killers and a Team of 20.**

 **PS - I and my friends reacted to Boko no Pico, and we fucking give up. Why? Don't watch it. Just, don't. Also, I got to watch 'IT' movie, and spoiler alert - there were kids that looked like zombies from CoD: WW2, no joke. Just search up "dead people from IT". Screw me, man.**

* * *

Unknown Blue-armoured person: *feminine voice* We need to talk. Return to our camp now.

Richtofen *with him and his crew looking at Soldier: 76 confusedly: Und for vhat reason?

Dempsey: Yeah, dude... lady... person? Mask wearing CoD fanboy wannabe? What the fuck?

Suddenly, Soldier: 76 held Dempsey by his neck which put the Zombie Crew on edge. Soldier noticing this, let the Marine Raider go, who gave a simple 'fuck you' and rubbed his neck. During that, Mercy caught up to the whole commotion.

Unknown Blue-armoured person:

Soldier: 76 (after seeing that Mercy caught up behind him) *strict: We need to talk. Now. Head back to our camp. Follow Mercy here.

Richtofen *insulted: Fine. Jeez.

The Zombie-killing crew walked by Soldier: 76 and the blue armored person with the feeling of being treated like scum. The three of them like Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai walked by them with either scowls, distaste or an insulted expression on their faces and the two who gave the order (with Mercy behind them who was worried) showed no emotion at all.

After the Zombie-killing group left with Mercy leading them, the two started talking.

Unknown blue-armored person *feminine voice, taking off helmet: You know, Jack. That was a little too harsh on them. I mean, they just came and protected us and our camp when we were out, scavenging! Do you not trust them?

Soldier: 76 *strict as ever: We can't trust them, Pharah. They could be sleeper agents sent by someone else, most likely to kill us. We can't let our guard down like we did with Amelié.

Pharah: I guess then. *sigh* Hopefully, we can get them to work help us in future.

Soldier: 76 *a little quiet: I hope.

Pharah *starts taking off, notices Soldier: 76 not going with her: Aren't you coming back to the campsite?

Soldier: 76 *lying: I... will. I'll just stay here and check for any stragglers.

Pharah *worried: Stay safe, Jack. Don't get infected.

Soldier: 76: I will.

As Pharah leaves back to camp, Soldier: 76 sees out in the distance, a person. The person appears to be a little girl with a robot, most likely an Omnic with a machine gun on its hand entering a building. Slowly, but surely, occasionally checking around, but neither spotted Soldier: 76. Soldier: 76 goes to see the man if he is a survivor.

* * *

Richtofen *assuring, but angrily: Ve vere fine, woman! Me und mein group had zhe situvaition in han-

Mercy slapped Richtofen across the face, causing Dempsey and Nikolai to burst into laughter and Takeo and Sam to sweatdrop. After laughing for 5 seconds, Mercy gave the American and the Russian a death stare that screams 'Bloody Murder' which causes the menchildren to cease their activities, but lightly snigger and whisper jokes while watching Richtofen be scolded like a child. After the two stopped laughing out loud, Mercy turned back to Richtofen with a deadly glare and slapped him across the face once again.

Mercy: Nein, das warst du nicht! Du hättest dort raus! You and your group's actions frightened me, I felt ich wurde weiß!

Mercy shook the Neo-Nazi harshly, looking him in the eyes and saying,

Mercy: You must promise me zhat you und your teammates' vill never do zhat again!

Richtofen *not caring: Bah. Vhatever.

Mercy, again gave a death stare to Richtofen, who then re-worded,

Richtofen *mock-truthfully: Oh. Don't vorry. Ve vill.

The angelic looking woman left the room and in came in the blue-armored person, but this time without the helmet. She had sun-kissed skin, long black hair, blue eyes that seemed to glow and red lips. She stood upright, like some kind of commander. The Zombie-killing crew looked at her, with different views. Dempsey and Nikolai looked at her with a scowl, Takeo was displeased, Samantha was confused, but almost looked like she had a toothy grin (most likely from seeing Mercy scolding Richtofen), and Richtofen was giving her a false sense of security.

15 minutes later*

Mercy was going to talk to Soldier: 76 on what to do next, only to realize that Soldier: 76 isn't anywhere in the base. She asked everyone, Tracer, Pharah, the crew that helps fend off the wretched horde, but she got the same answer.

Dempsey *answering Mercy's question: Nah. I haven't seen the guy at all. Maybe he left? I mean, we would have if Richtofen knew what we had to do, doll.

Mercy *slightly blushing from Dempsey's comment: O-ook. I mean it vould be very unlikely that he vould just leave us.

Dempsey: I don't know, doll. Ask someone else.

Mercy *blushing a little more: I have asked everyone, yet I get the same answer. And could you please stop calling me that, please.

Dempsey *teasing: Ok. Doll, doll, doll, dolly, doll, doll!

Mercy, at this point in time, was heavily blushing. Her face was extremely red, like the teasing that Dempsey had pulled had a big effect on her.

Dempsey *stating the obvious: What's the matter, doll? Your face is as red as a tomato. Probably even redder than that.

Mercy *stops blushing as hard but is still blushing: Shut up. Anyways, *back to business* could you look for Soldier: 76 for me?

Dempsey: I guess. What's the reward?

Mercy *who started blushing madly again: Just find him please, I need to tell him something.

Dempsey: Fine.

Mercy *blushing little: Zhank god, he's gone. I do not know how much of zhat I could take.

* * *

 ***5 minutes later***

The Zombie crew got armed up to the teeth and was ready to look for a missing man, also known as Soldier: 76. They checked every nook and cranny looking for him until they found a building with an open door.

Nikolai *pointing to a dark room building with an open heavy-looking door: Hey guys! We should check this out! Soldier: 73 might be in here!

Dempsey *while walking in*: Whatever, let's just get this over with. And Nikolai. It's 76.

Nikolai *following teammates in*: Soldier 77, 75, 7-whatever. Who gives a fuck, right?

When the zombie crew went into the dark room, with little space (little enough that they are standing in like an elevator) the heavy door closed on them.

Dempsey *deadpanned*: Grreeaat. At least this could get any worse.

 ** _PPPHHHHHHHUURRTT!_**

Dempsey: Greeeaatt. *holding nose, sarcastically* Nice one, Nikolai!

Nikolai *offended*: What, what? I was only trying to get comfortable if that's how you capitalists say it.

Richtofen *deadpanned*: Zhat shmells awful. Like really bad, Nikolai.

Takeo *over exaggerating*: We need to get out if we want to live!

Samantha *giggling, holding nose*: Hehehe! Zhat was very funny, Herr Nikolai!

The Zombie group had to put up with Nikolai, and his... recent antic. Every one of them (except Samantha, who was finding the situation hilarious) hoped that it would stop, and after those horrible 5 minutes, it did cease.

Richtofen: Now, American. Make sure you don't jinx us agai- *notices an even worse smell flares up, holds nose* Dear, gott! Again, Nikolai!?

Nikolai *truthfully, also holding nose*: No! Not Nikolai this time! Is too bad!

Dempsey *annoyed*: Doc, it wasn't me as well, and it would be very unlikely to be Takeo!

Takeo *gagging*: Whoever created that smell must be the devil himself!

Richtofen *assume he knows who did it* Oooh. I KNOW who did zhis. The little brat, of course.

Samantha *giggling*: I found zhat very funny! You should have seen zhe look on your faces vhen I did zhat!

Then suddenly, the lights turned on to reveal they are in an elevator. Dempsey broke the 4th wall, muttering something about a forgotten BO1 map, Richtofen pressed the button that went to the ground floor, because it looked like the only button other than surface floor work and the elevator went down, really slowly.

Soldier: 76 woke up, tied to a chair and gagged. He was placed in front of a mirror. His facial mask was removed, showing his aging, wrinkles, war scars, all the sort. He had some kind of scowl on his face. He was THE Jack Morrison who was at the same Swiss Headquarters Incident that led to the formation of the damned Petras Act. He used to be a commander of his team. His biggest enemy used to be his biggest friend. And now he's here. Tied to a chair, fatigued and most likely about to die.

A shadow figure appeared on the other side of the room, the figure the shape of a child. The shadow figure was followed by a larger figure, armed with a strange looking weapon.

As the figures were approaching, the elevator dinging, which automatically got the 2 figures to go back where they came from quickly as possible, closing and potentially locking the door. The elevator at this moment opened, revealing the newcomers that Soldier: 76 helped find with some of his teammates.

Nikolai *questioning*: So Doc, where are we?

Richtofen: I told you, dummkopf! I DO NOT KNOW!

Nikolai: Ok, calm down. *whispering to Dempsey* Jeez, I never knew that Doctor can be a сука блять.

Dempsey *whispering: Just asking, what does this 'sooka bleat' mean?

Nikolai: Fucking bitch.

Dempsey *out-loud*: True?

Richtofen: Vhat are you two whispering about?

Nikolai *mock-gleeful* Nothing, doctor!

Richtofen didn't believe the Russian man for a second, but then eventually let go of it. The group looked at Soldier: 76 with confusion.

Soldier: 76: What?

Dempsey: Wait is that you, Soldier?

Soldier: 76 nods at the confused Dempsey.

Dempsey: Hey man, you look different without that mask thing... on your face.

Nikolai: Dempsey is right, Soldier: 79.

Soldier: 76 (agitated): It's 76, Russian. Get it right.

The Zombie-Killing Crew went up to the tied up Soldier: 76 and undid all his knots, allowing the battle-hardened man to be free of his restraints.

Soldier: 76 (grateful): Thanks for the save.

Takeo (smiling): No problem.

Richtofen: Noow. Ve need to find a vay to leave zhis area. (shudders) And ve are not going back on zat elevator. EVER.

Nikolai: Oh ok. Cool... (looks around) Where's my vodka though?

Dempsey sighed as he took a bottle of vodka from his back.

Nikolai: Thank you comrade Dempsey!

In a swift motion, Soldier: 76 looked to the table to the right of him and took his mask and Heavy Assault Rifle with him. He looked back at the group to instruct them. And they followed, obviously.

The five men and girl went through the door to spot a big robot aiming its gun at them. Behind the robot was but, a little girl - seems of African descent.

Unknown Girl: ATTACK!

The robot fired its gun and put down what seemed to be a shield. The Zombie Crew and Soldier: 76 had to take cover or be nothing but red mist, as Takeo would put it. With the robot firing un-relentlessly in their direction, there is nothing the team can do. Just wait for the moment when the robot had to reload and then, maybe - just maybe, they could rush the robot.

That moment was now, when suddenly after what felt like 3 minutes, they rushed the robot. The robot tried to attack but Takeo used his katana to slice off the robot's hand. Dempsey unloaded a lot of lead into the robot, Richtofen shot the robot with his MP40, distracting it. Samantha used her Ray Gun to demolish its feet, Nikolai just sat with Soldier: 76 to patch up some of his wounds. In Nikolai's hand (unwillingly) was his vodka and in his other hand, some pieces of cloths he doused in said vodka. On Nikolai's knee was some pieces of cloths that were dry. Soldier: 76 took one of his vodka-doused pieces of cloths.

Soldier: 76 grunted as ethanol collided with his open wound. After wiping of dirt out of his wound, he took the dryer clothes and used it as a makeshift bandage.

Soldier: 76: This will do until I get back to the doctor.

Nikolai: But, doctor is right there!

Soldier: 76 *in Nikolai's face*: No, Nikolai. I need a doctor that isn't **mentally insane.**

Nikolai stayed quiet after then. He watched as his teammates dealt with the girl and her robot. How easy they took both down. He could see them trying interrogating the girl. But before they could the girl ran away, but then they caught her. Dempsey, with the girl firmly in his hands, walked over to Nikolai.

Dempsey: We are leaving now, Nikolai.

Nikolai nodded as he and Soldier: 76 stood up and went back to the elevator with the others.

When the Zombie Crew and Soldier: 76 and the unnamed girl went into the elevator, both the girl and Soldier: 76 were suddenly offended by the funky smell that still lingered in the elevator. To show his distaste, Soldier: 76 decided to comment on the smell.

Soldier: 76 *cringing slightly*: What is that god-awful smell?

Everyone except the two girls pointed to Samantha, who awkwardly giggled to herself.

Nikolai *over-exaggeration*: That girl's bottom is made by the Devil himself. Is no joke.

Samantha *giggles: Now you are being both a hypocrite and a drama queen.

The group got into the elevator and took the ride up.

* * *

Mercy was pacing about in her room, mumbling random words to herself. She feared for the worst that would happen to the Zombie Crew and Soldier: 76, but mostly for the little girl that is in their crew. She was scared that six of them would die and she won't be there to resurrect them.

Pharah noticed Mercy pacing about in her room and decided to go talk to her. Mercy told the Security Chief how scared she was for the Zombie Crew. Pharah comforted her to the best of her abilities, and secretly hoped that the crew would come back, but then suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a siren wailing through the facility, signifying that the un-dead hoard's coming. Now she (and most likely Mercy) hoped that they now come back AND HELP.

* * *

 **That's part 1, sadly. I might update this chapter to also have the second part. Ciao!**


End file.
